


Chat Didn’t Mean to Start a Coup

by KellietaGray



Series: The Unintended Rebellion [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Medics Are Scary, Star wars swears, Too much caffine, no beta I die like clones, not enough sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellietaGray/pseuds/KellietaGray
Summary: A medic missing the rest of his batch and after having too many cups of caff starts something that he never intended. Honestly, Chat just wanted to see how is brothers were doing.
Series: The Unintended Rebellion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085339
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Chat Didn’t Mean to Start a Coup

**Author's Note:**

> I will totally admit that this is me seeing the other chat fics and wondering how I might make one. One thing led to another, and then I had this. I really hope that you like it! And Merry Christmas Eve!  
> I should have probably found a better day to post it.... but here I am.  
> Is this considered a drabble? It is pretty short.

It all started with an overworked Coruscant Guard Medic named Chat. CT-6127 missed his batchmates. The group of fifty that had gone through medical training. He knew that some of them were gone already. But there were others that were still out there. They were one of the younger batches of medics after all. They had missed a lot of the early fumbling in this war. And he couldn’t help but wonder if there could be a way to contact them, even as they were across the galaxy.

It was very late at night, with a lot of stupid vod’e who needed patching up and he had just reprogrammed the malfunctioning scanner that still had yet to be replaced after his 17th cup of caff when Chat had an idea. What if he made a way to connect everyone through an application on the HUDs of their buckets?

It couldn’t be like a normal comm. No, those were too fancy and took too much effort. But a text only program would be able to get to anyone anywhere. And if he coded everything to the nth degree it would make it so that if anything was intercepted it would be very hard to decode. Not to mention from what he had seen no one actually used text-based communications anyway. No one would think to look. Which made it even more safe for them to use. 

Convincing the HUDs of their bucket armor that it needed an update all across the galaxy wasn’t very hard either. Not when his batchmate Zero-One had showed him just how to do that years ago when they were back on Kamino. It had been for a prank, but the concept still probably worked.

Two more cups of caff, a few quick interruptions by no less than four other idiots, and Chat was nearly complete with the new application. He just had to pause and add a few fun things too. Like faces or the ability to change designations without loosing the id tags, and maybe a few tweaks to make sure that notifications could be turned off.

Not terribly long after that, and Chat pushed his idea out there, telling no one. Little did he know that one act would change everything for him and his fellow clones. But it was too soon to tell if that was a good thing or not.

…

Chat Room: Medics Unite!

(49 members asked to join. 24 received invitation.)

(13 members added)

(CT-6127 changed their name to Chat)

Chat: Hey! I got this working! Are you all living still?

CT-6116: Chat, I should have expected this. What the kriff is this?

(Chat changed CT-6116 to Kix.)

Chat: I thought it might be nice if we could all talk! So I made this! And it’s text only so no one will be looking for it and it can get basically anywhere cus the data files are so small!

(CT-6101 changed their name to Zero-One.)

Zero-One: No way! I knew I did something right when I taught you this!

CT-6132: Wait, this application (its app now) can I use it to bully my commander to coming to the med bay?

(Zero-One changed CT-6132 to Hypo)

Chat: Yes! So long as you have their number you can use this!

Hypo: oh good. I’ve been meaning to get Cody down here. The di’kut decided to punch a droid. Again. Last time that broke his hand.

(CT-6148 changed their name to Pissed Off)

Pissed Off: Are you telling me that Chat was lonely and so he made this osik up? I have been in radio silence behind the blockade since three kriffing months ago! We could have done something like this before then! Give me a moment, I need to tell the Commander about this.

Chat: it should be untraceable too, in case you needed to know that.

Kix: I vote we get Chat’s commander to promote him for this!

CT-6113: And who was his commander again?

(Hypo changed CT-6113 to Stim)

Zero-One: good luck, it’s fox

Hypo: Meh, he might still do it.

Kix: I’ll just ask Cody to ask him. They are batch mates.

Chat: That is not necessary! I have enough work without that happening!

Stim: But you deserve it! Making a distraction like this and having it become useful.

Zero-One: we are so proud of you

Chat: now you all are just teasing me….

Hypo: of course!

…

Chat Room: Get to the Damn Med Bay!

(CC-2224 had been added.)

Hypo: Cody, if you aren’t in my med bay now, we will have a problem!

CC-2224: What the kriff is this?

Hypo: A chat app. And conveniently, I still don’t see you in front of me. Double time commander.

CC-2224: I’m sure we can be reasonable about this!

Hypo: Yes, I can hunt you down and sedate you before dragging you in.

Hypo: in fact that sounds like the better option

Hypo: I’ll be there in a moment.

CC-2224: that is not necessary! I will be there right away!

Hypo: I thought so.

…

Chat Room: 17’s Brats and others

(15 invites sent)

(13 members added)

CC-2224: Whoms the kriff made this up?

CC-1010: apparently it was one of my medics. I’ve received no less than 8 requests to promote them so far. One of which was given by Bacara. This can reach that far apparently.

(CC-3636 changed their name to Wolffe)

Wolffe: Why didn’t one of our slicers think about this earlier? It would have saved everyone so much trouble.

(CT-7567 changed their name to Rexter)

Rexter: please tell me this is a secure line

CC-1010: Yes. In fact, I have been assured that no one outside of the Vod’e even know that it exists. And that text only communications are so outdated that most, if not all, wouldn’t even think to look for it.

CC-2224: So we can say whatever the kriff we want and no one would care. I can get behind this.

CC-5052: we can say anything here

CC-1004: No, we don’t need to hear about you lusting after your general. We get enough of that when we all get together. Please, keep your mouth shut on that and everything else.

CC-5052: When the kriff did you get so mean Gree? Is it becasue of the new hair cut?

CC-2224: Bly please, i had only just blocked that out of my mind. I did not want to be reminded of what that vod did to his hair.

CC-1004: Rude

(Wolffe changed CC-2224 to Cody.)

(Wolffe changed CC-1010 to Foxy)

(Wolffe changed CC-5052 to Bly/Why)

(Wolffe changed CC-1004 to Green)

Wolffe: Sorry, but the numbers were giving me a headache.

(Bly/Why changed their name to Bly.)

Bly: you could have been nicer about it! And we were picking on Gree, not me!

Cody: This is Wolffe we’re talking about. All in all this was him being positively cuddly. And we were picking on you before we were picking on Gree, so it makes sense that he went back to picking on you again. 

(CC-6454 changed their name to Ponds)

Ponds: As the oldest, it is my solemn duty to tell you all that you are stupid.

Foxy: Ponds, how you managed to stay alive this long is a mystery. I’m pretty sure that idiocy is written into our genetic code thanks to the Prime.

Cody: and you are not the oldest! You're the youngest! 

Fox: I am the oldest.

Green: Actually, according to the numbers, I am the oldest.

Bly: no one cares Gree

Foxy: Now, would any of you mind if I vented?

(Several people are typing)

Foxy: no, good!

Rexter: we never said yes, but I suppose we will be listening anyway.

Foxy: If this piece of osik chancellor who is supposed to be our leader tells me to forge his signature on paper work I technically don’t have the clearance to look at one more time, I am going to karking throw him off the top of the senate dome with a hole in his head that matches the charge of my DC.

Foxy: The kriffing bastard is probably the reason that this osik is happening and I would stake my life that he is somehow doing something to make this war even worse! That creepy old bastard. And he treats us all horribly and I swear he tries to kill the shinies on purpose.

CC-4477: That last one is real. I saw it happen. A senator literally ordered one of the shinies to kill someone who knew too much and when they hesitated the chancellor threatened to send them back to Kamino for discipline. We keep Lily by the Alderaan section now.

Cody: Wait, are you serious?

Wolffe: Well at least we know what our _supreme leader_ thinks of us.

Wolffe: oh, that was interesting. Bracket words in * and it makes them italic. I like it.

Green: Is there anything we can do, Fox, Thire?”

CC-4477: no

Foxy: Live. Help me plot murder? Give me alcohol?

Ponds: So about this murder plot?

Bly: I’ll be on Coruscant in about a tenday, I’ll get you a drink once I’m planet side.

CC-4477: Stone and I can keep things running as you get that drink.

Foxy: Thanks, I knew I could count on all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that if people talk more with each other, better things would happen. If Anakin would have just taken the time to talk with those who would have been there to support him, he might not have fallen. If someone had asked the clones what was happening and what they would do about it, then better things would have happened. If someone would have locked JarJar and Palpatine in a room together and listened at the door, certain things would have been discovered.  
> I like to think that this was just the start too. Maybe there will be more.  
> In any event! Please let me know what you think of this!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
